


Living With Our Mistakes

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Grimm Claudia Stilinski, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s hugging a sobbing Derek in a dingy car-park far away from prying eyes at twenty past twelve. And she wishes and wishes, not for the first time, that she could turn back the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Our Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic many months ago; way before we learnt that Mrs Stilinski was Claudia Stilinski. The basics of this fic was that Claudia lived and was a Grimm. [crossposted from [tumblr](http://madsmurf93.tumblr.com/post/74480911059/fic-living-with-our-mistakes)]

Seeing that little hand curl against hers causes a warm feeling to spread across and she smiles, peppering her baby boy's face with kisses. He was never going to face the horrors she had, not if she could help it. Her beautiful boy.

\---

"Stay away from the Hales, Kate."

Kate lets out a laugh. "Aww did someone get attached? They're monsters, or did you forget that?"

She frowns, taking a step forward. "I mean it Kate. Or you'll have me to deal with."

Later that night the Hale house burns down and Kate has disappeared.

\---

She sees Kate six years later. She has her up against the alleyway wall in seconds. Kate doesn't even seem surprised.

"I warned you."

That gets her a laugh. "Take your best shot sweetie. I know how fond you are of using your hands."

She leaves Kate in the alley with three broken ribs and old memories.

\---

"Is this a bad time?"

She wants to say no, no this isn't a bad time, not at all but she can see that it is in fact a bad time. How he must see it; what with the plates set, John setting the knives and forks, Melissa dishing up the food and the boys skipping steps in their rush to get to the dinner table. A very bad time indeed. She goes to usher Derek in, to say that why doesn't he stay for dinner (he certainly looks on the starved side) but Derek is already backing out of the doorway and onto the porch. He looks so lost. She's grabbing his arm, halting him in his tracks, and pulling his phone out of his pocket -- adding her number -- before he can even muster the effort to jerk back.

"Call, text, whenever you want to talk. I know a few places where no one will hear."

He looks at his phone and then at her, uncertainty clear. Then he nods. She smiles, and if she sees a small smile in return just before he disappears into the night, well she's sure she has imagined it.

\---

"Laura!"

She's tackling her to the ground before she really thinks things through and they're both rolling down the hill. Not a moment sooner and Peter would have ripped Laura apart. Jumping to their feet, they wait. Back to back, waiting for Peter to lunge out of the shadows, all but a shell of a man with a thirst for power.

It is fast, even for her. She would like to say she got a hit in but then that would mean there would be three lives in that forest and not a dead body, ripped in two.

She has failed the Hales twice now. She promises herself that there wouldn't be a third.

\---

It's midnight when her phone goes off, a month after Laura's death. A month after Scott has been bitten. ( _Both things she could have prevented, a nasty voice whispers in her head_ ). She is only glad John isn't home, sure he would grump about who rings at this hour honestly. She answers without looking.

"You said I could. I-I just need to talk."

She's hugging a sobbing Derek in a dingy car-park far away from prying eyes at twenty past twelve. And she wishes and wishes, not for the first time, that she could turn back the clock.

\---

The night Stiles and Scott get locked in the school with Peter is when she truly realises what danger they're in. She visits Peter for the first time since the fire. It is also the first time in years she lets herself be immersed with what she truly is. She feels satisfaction at the fear that flickers into Peter's eyes. And then Stiles,  _Stiles_  her baby boy, who really should have been at his first game is down the hall, and she thinks she hears Derek's name.

It makes her freeze, instinctively trying to move away without being seen. It makes Peter smile, and he is going out to the hall and she can't stop him, not if it means revealing who she truly is. It is the fear that she might lose her baby boy, her precious baby boy who she vowed to protect from this world and all its vicious horrors, that makes her take her first step.

She doesn't need to go any further though. Derek is facing Peter off, telling Stiles to run, before she can even get to the door-frame and she lets out a sigh of relief. Rests against the wall, she can breathe again. If only for a little while.


End file.
